


Snapshots in The Snow

by Artificial_Ghost



Series: Cryptid fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost
Summary: It's in first person but think of these as a journal... Or somethin.I decided to write this... It's short but I hope you enjoy.
Series: Cryptid fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803142





	Snapshots in The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson M Carver is a photographer that hunts the supernatural.  
> This is the beginning of one of his risky jobs. 
> 
> And there's so much more to come...

It had started getting dark out and I knew that it would be best to stop and rest. But not for to long: it was still out there.   
The beastly creature was still out there: searching, stalking, and hunting. No one has ever seen it and told the tale. The only proof of this creature is the scattered remains of it's past victims... Until now. 

As I slowed down my breathing I took a glance at the picture I had gotten of the beast. Only to see that the image was blurred so much it was hardly recognizable.

"Fuck."

I have to go back to get another picture.

I will get a better picture or my name isn't Grayson M. Carver... 


End file.
